


Your Stupid Idea is Stupid

by JustOneShot



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustOneShot/pseuds/JustOneShot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time Obito bought freaky-looking dolls and Kakashi is tired of his boyfriend's crap.<br/>[This is a crack fic treated almost seriously.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Stupid Idea is Stupid

“ _Why_ did you think it was a _good idea_ to buy those haunted dolls, Obito?”

“They were on sale and I thought it would be funny to see you freak out for once.”

Kakashi slaps the back of Obito’s head. If it weren’t for his idiotic boyfriend/roommate, they wouldn’t be hiding inside a closet for their lives in a Friday night. A Friday night which was supposed to be an evening filled with cuddling while a certain silver-haired jounin enjoys a certain pornographic book. There might be even sex involved once his other half starts whining about how bored he is. A good make out session usually shuts Obito up.

“ _I can’t believe you_ ,” Kakashi whispers, afraid the two possessed dolls would overhear him, but isn’t afraid enough to stop him from scolding the Uchiha. Right now his anger tops fear to give a fuck, and he just wants to make sure Obito gets the message that _his stupid idea is idiotically stupid_.

“Look, the shop owner _might have_ said the dolls have issues but he didn’t stress it enough for me to note that the dolls are fucking haunted! They were all right this morning… until it relocated on its own.”

The Hatake sighs in exasperation. “What did the shop owner told you exactly?”

Obito opens his mouth to answer before closing it again to rethink of a better reply. “The exact words or…?”

Kakashi growls, “ _Exact_.”

The Uchiha rubs his chin, looks at Kakashi thoughtfully before looking away and muttering a string of incomprehensible sentences. The silver-haired jounin growls again.

“He _might have_ said the dolls were owned by two sisters who were brutality murdered by a criminal in their sleep, and he _might have_ said a few past owners tried to bury, throw it out of the ocean and burn it to non-existence but he also said they were legit antiques and good for decorating your living room.”

The silver-haired Jounin plastered a disbelieving look. Obito just shrugged. “They look cool and the man was a very convincing salesman.”

Kakashi slaps the back of Obito’s head for the second time. A few minutes later, the dolls went into a tantrum and destroyed half of their furniture. It wasn’t until morning when the trashing died down and it was safe to come out from their hiding.

Obito chuckles and says, “I thought we were already out of the closet.”

Kakashi slaps his head once again.

 


End file.
